Blake and Heath's parents
Blake and Heath's parents are characters of the day who appeared in Splitting Heirs!. Due to the fact that their names were not mentioned, this article will simply refer to them as Blake and Heath's parents. In the past, they often took their sons, and , on picnics when they were younger. The father even gave them their own at one point. Blake and Heath's mother first showed up in the episode when Blake and Heath, accompanied by and , visited their home. She treated , who just had a small accident. She told the group more about Blake and Heath's youth and how they would go on adventures, hurting themselves in the process. At that moment, Blake and Heath's father entered the room. He welcomed Ash and his friends, and told his sons they looked stronger than before, as they had left home to train and had only just returned. He then told them it was time to undergo the trial that had been passed down in their family from generation to generation to choose the next heir of the family. The trial consisted of a treasure hunt on the family's properties. Blake and Heath brought several items, but none of them were the treasure the father was looking for. He gave them a couple of hints: the treasure was somewhere outside the mansion and was somehow connected to them. The brothers both remembered a place that was probably connected to this hint, but at the site, they only encountered an angry . They battled the Exploud and defeated it, and it was revealed the Exploud was actually their father's Pokémon. The father had used it to get Blake and Heath to remember how well they got along in their youth and that their closeness was the family's treasure. The brothers finally reconciled, and afterwards, they said their goodbyes to Ash and his friends as they continued on their journey. Pokémon Father On hand is and 's father's only known Pokémon. Exploud first appeared out of the blue, attacking , , Blake, and Heath. Blake and Heath battled it with their Meowstic and managed to defeat it. It was then revealed that Exploud was actually their father's Pokémon, who used it to get Blake and Heath to remember how well they got along in their youth and that their closeness was the family's treasure. Exploud's known moves are , , , and .}} Given away and 's father gave both his sons an when they were young. He gave Blake a male Espurr, while Heath got a female Espurr. None of their moves were known at the time.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Father:' 三宅健太 Kenta Miyake Mother: 伊藤美紀 Miki Itō |fi='Father:' Arto Nieminen Mother: Katja Sirkiä |pl='Father:' Waldemar Barwiński Mother: Agnieszka Fajlhauer |es_eu='Father:' Unknown Mother: Yolanda Quesada |he='Father:' יורם יוספסברג Yoram Yosephsberg Mother: עדי בר לב Adi Bar Lev |pt_br='Father:' Hélio Vaccari Mother: Denise Reis }} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders Category:Anime characters fr:Père d'Édouard et Clovis it:Genitori di Jay e Eric